A Screwed Up Tale Journal thingy
by TMDF-Artyom
Summary: A SI! yes yes i know now sit down and have a read.. and join my messed up adventures in the world of New vegas
1. Chapter 1

May 3rd 2017 Bismarck ND my living room in the basement cause im a cave dweller Xd  
This is my recounting of my adventure in the New vegas Lonesome road DLC Adventures.. LETS GO!  
"It appears that the devastation we brought upon ourselves was complete; Heaven, Hell and Purgatory were atomized as well. So when a soul leaves the body it has nowhere to go, and must remain here, in the Metro. A harsh, but not undeserved atonement for our sins, wouldn't you agree?  
-Kahn Metro 2033, Metro Last Light on his accounting of the ghosts in the tunnel-  
I sat playing Fallout on my couch you know like a normal teenager dressed with a Russian Army tanker helmet with the Pravada(GUP series) tag as well as a British Desert combat uniform with a American flag and the punisher patch that read "Si VIS PACEM PARABELLUM" with was surprisingly accurate to me anyways.  
ANYWAYS i was on the lonesome road DLC with my character Artyom Neviski. He was sitting in front of the Hopeville nuclear silo the one you enter when you start. Pip-boy was near his face as i was sorting out what i needed to bring.. he carried a Anti Material Rifle that has a suppressor and Cf stock as well as Stealth suit mark 2 who i had lovingly named Bastila in my own head shut up! i hear the comments! stop right there!. Anyways As i had Artyom walk in my phone went off it was an Iphone 6 and was my best friend as it was my only connection to my friends overseas and when i opened it up after collecting EDE and the generals Uniform and putting it on i looked at it to find nothing but a devils face. Now im not a religious person.. dont really care for it you know My theory on was You can believe whats you want as long as you dont kill anyone or try to shove it down other peoples throats. getting off track damn.. alright so as i opened my phone the screen on my TV went Whirly.. like.. memseringly whirly.. and then i felt myself being pulled into the screen as i yelled and the tanker helmet and other clothes that i had on came with me .  
(Now POV Switch to the Courier.)  
AS i walked along the destroyed base i saw a door labeled Cryo and Ede had unlocked a commissary that just spat out a cryo key for basically nothing i walked over to it and opened the door and de-activated the sequence as i watch fourteen bodies slump out of the cryo tubes the stench of of rotting bodies and wet clothing as i got to the end i noticed a man in different camouflage and a strange hat on his head.. more like a helmet and i noticed three patches one looked like a ruler and scissors crossed like the hammer and sickle a British Flag on his arm as well as.. what looks like an old style American flag and Latin patch with a white skull on it and as i nudged him over with my boot he groaned and i jumped back and aimed the Anti Material rifle at him as he slowly got up holding his head and retched. When he spoke he had a Northern Accent.. probably from the Dakota Commonwealth as he slowly asked: "Where am i.. shit.. why am i went and feel like throwing up" and at that he threw up as i cleared my throat and his eyes widened as he stared down the barrel of the AT Rifle and his face went pale."Uhm who are you"i asked as he tried to scrabble away" Leftentant Dimitri Deslov" he stammered out and looked around" Oh shit.. how did i end up here!?"  
(POV switch ME!)  
As i looked up at the character who i had created with the gear i reconized i glanced down to my camo shirt to see it had been completed with a name tape and country as well as a rank it read Deslov British Army and there was a Leftenant insignia as well as a patch that read American British volunteer group. i quickly answered him with the first name that popped into my mind "Leftenant Dimitri Deslov british army volunteers As i sat there on the ground watching this man i had created in a game that was probably sitting there at home .. STILL GOING GOD DAM YOU MYSTICAL BEINGS! any way.. rant aside.. i was close to pissing my pants as the question that i knew was going to dam me came from him"Then why don't you have a British accent and that black patch and that helmet with what looks like a Soviet symbol" I knew i couldn't tell him the truth so i fibbed again."because it was a good show from japan the Commie symbol its not actual symbol of communism its from an anime from japan witch was sort of a cartoon and i liked it and... the patch was from a friend.. that.. is probably dead now huh.. and the american patch was forced on me when i got here and because i don't have an accent i.. well.. i lived here for a time." He looked at me like i was insane and sighed"do you know what your supposed to be here for" "No man i don't i was knocked out last time i remember was during a riot and.. ended up here." " Right you know how to use a service rifle?" He asked holding out one to me " Well yeah i used a SA-80 but i doubt we will find one in an american base anywhere "As i take the rifle and hold it in what i think i should hold it as he rolls his eyes at least i think he did behind that helmet "You really don't know how to use one of those do you " Nope dumb ass i don't even know how to use a goddamn gun" nope again i used a SA-80 in the British army."

Courier POV  
"This guy was hopeless he didn't know how to use.. well a standard service rifle.. fucks sake lets see if we can find a SA-80 for this.. British moron wait.. whats that glint on the back of his helmet.."Hey.. whats that on the back of your helmet?" He looked at me like i had a goddamn death-claw growing out of my head"There's a goddamn GLINT ON THE BACK OF YOUR HELMET WHAT IS IT!" oh.. this" he pulls off his helmet to show short cut red hair military style i guess and his face took on a strange face thingy i guess.."the hell.. a neural transmitter? when did they install this?" "what does that mean kid? i asked as i raised an eyebrow" I think it injected info into my brain as i was frozen.. lets see " He pulled up a transparent screen and thumbed through it as pages of text scrolled"Oh? interesting so your name is Artyom Kishinev you've been shot in the head annnd.. the world is fucked... greaaaat" I stared at him like his head started sprouting a death-claw now " What the fuck is that thing?" i asked as i stared at him" Its a holographic HUD Heads Up Display.. its kinda like your pip-boy there"  
POV Change ME!  
internally i was freaking the fuck out where the fuck did this screen thing come from as i also freaked out that i had a neural lance i guess now.. What else was i about to find out that oh wait what the fuck was that? " Hey Artyom.. what was that?:" The rifle comes up from him as he heads out and his gun goes off as i slide my Tanker helmet back on as the rifle goes off. "son of a" the couriers rifle goes off more and more as i slide up next to him firing my rifle gritting my teeth as it slam's into my shoulder as i spot what looks like an SA-80 in a box.. just.. laying there so to keep up appearances i grabbed it slammed one of the SA mags that.. the crate was apparently full of so i grabbed as many and started stuffing them into my pockets and band of my pants and.. down my shirt and everything I think i grabbed about.. what.. 30 40 mags of 30 5.56 each.. oh well.. and started watching the mags disappear into the inventory and watched as i saw my weight increase as the rifle on my back went and dissipated into particles and go into the back of my head into that neural lance.. as i kept firing and my hands moved automatically switching mags  
Courier POV  
I watched as this British kid stuffed SA-80 mags and take his rifle and start firing at the robots who were firing at us with lasers and .. His hands going fluidly switching mags and watching as the mags dissipated into particles and noting that instead of his arm where mine would go the white lights went to the back of his head.. as he also seemed to keep finding Armor from the British i guess as he put on a Kevlar vest and a chest rig and started filling it while the entire time still firing my rifle as he does the same


	2. Chapter 2

Metro tunnel Tape recording found in Tunnel 22-3B Start

Hello everyone its Artyom here... heres the update

Due to a lack of intrest along with a what the fuck did i just do

i have decided to stick this story on Hiatus.. at least until i can rewrite it

and for the record no i wont be paring anyone and sure as hell wont be making my guy OP

for anyone wondering he has the same inventory set up as the Stalker series games

thats all for now sorry this story and many others has to be put on hold but thats the way life goes..

Metro Tunnel Tape recording found in tunnel 22-3B end


End file.
